


Shit Happens When You Black Out

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crush, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk/High Sex, F/M, M/M, Partying, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is 14 Years Old. He's had enough of his dad and decides to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FU Dad!

It was early Friday night. Mickey was hanging out in front of this kid Pete’s front stoop a few houses down. They were drinking beers when Pete’s girlfriend showed up. Watching them fight was fun at first but got boring fast so he decided to head home.

Mickey walked into the house finding three men and two women sitting in the living room. Terry brought his friends home to party sometimes. They were always the same, either criminals he worked with or sleazy freaks that Mickey avoided as much as possible. The TV was on and two of the men and one of the women were on the long couch taking hits from the lines of coke that were on the small table in front of them. The third guy was sitting on the single chair with the other woman’s head in his lap. Her head was bopping up and down while the others laughed and watched. 

Mickey glanced with disgust and started to head straight to his room. “Hey, you’re Terry’s boy! The little one right? You remember me dontcha, Richie” he said pointing to his own chest.

“Yeah I remember you” Mickey said. “Mellie move over, come sit here with us kid. The woman slid over a bit eyeing him up and down and patted the couch”. The second guy on the couch looked high off his head and was staring at the overweight dude on the single chair. His face was red and Mickey was sure this dude was going to have a heart attack any minute now with this chick attached to him.

“Don’t be shy, sit and watch the show”. Mellie laughed and nudged Richie’s side. “You look young sweetie but you look like you’ve been around”. “You like to party, come here”. 

“Uh no thanks, just heading to my room”. Mickey started walking towards his room when he heard a voice from upstairs. 

“Who’s down there, Iggy…Mickey”, Terry yelled out. 

“It’s me pops” 

“Well, get your ass up here right now” 

Mickey ran up the stairs. His father was staggering out of his bedroom, pants unbuckled and no shirt. His pupils were dilated slightly and his skin covered in sweat. Mickey could smell the scent of alcohol, sweat and the musky odor of sex in the air. 

“Give me the money I told you to get from Villarty”, Terry said holding his hand out to Mickey.

“Uh, Iggy said he’d get it”, Mickey could see his father already getting angry. He obviously did some of that coke downstairs and someone always ended up getting pounded by Terry after that. 

“I didn’t tell Iggy to get it, I told you. Is Iggy here, no he’s not! You don’t know how to follow orders that’s the problem here. If I say to do something you do it. I don’t care what your brother said! Whose house is this? Huh!

“It’s your house”, Mickey said quietly staring straight into his father’s chest. 

“Yeah and who’s the father here? Is it you?” Terry yelled spit flying out of his mouth.

“It’s you pops”

Terry grabbed Mickey by the arm and swings him against the wall. Mickey hits it with an angry thud but stays standing and leans against the wall very still. 

“You’re such a smart ass thinking you know more than anybody here. You’re smarter than your brothers but not me. If you got brains they are from me”.

Mickey takes two steps backwards and says “ok”. Terry’s eyes open widely. He steps forward and slaps Mickey across the face. The impact makes Mickey fall on his back. He hits the back of his head on the floor. 

“See that’s you being a smart ass, you feelin’ smart now”. He kicks Mickey in the stomach. Mickey sees stars when he feels the kick. He should have not said anything. He knew Terry was high. 

Terry steps over Mickey and goes back into his room. Mickey lies on the ground trying to calm his breathing down. He pushes himself up with his left arm while he clutches his stomach with his right. When he gets himself up off the floor he heads down the stairs. The two women are now in his kitchen getting more beers. The men have the TV on and are arguing back and forth about something. Terry’s friend Richie looks at Mickey with a sympathetic look. He probably means it to be nice but it really pisses Mickey off. 

Mickey goes to his room and closes the door. He heads to the bathroom to check himself out. His stomach isn’t throbbing anymore but still hurts. His head seems to be ok, no bleeding he got lucky. His cheek is a bit red from the slap but there doesn’t seem to be any real damage. Not that anyone would say anything. Mickey has gone to school with all kinds of cuts and bruises and no one bats an eye at it. People know who the Milkovich’s are and most people either look the other way or gave him those looks like the one he just got from Richie. 

The more Mickey thinks about it the angrier he gets. He doesn’t need or want anyone’s pity. He’s a Milkovich, he’s tough and a lot smarter than people think. What is his father’s problem anyway? Didn’t he just get high and laid? You’d think he’d be in a good mood but when is he ever. Who cares if he picked up the money or if Iggy does it? It’s not like Iggy’s gonna rip his father off or something. 

That asshole is never satisfied with shit! Hitting Mickey for what! And why is his father telling him he’s a smartass. Yeah he can be one most of the time but he wasn’t being one upstairs. He doesn’t mind Mickey being such a smartass when he’s putting him in charge of collections or some other job his dad says is too complicated for his brothers to handle. 

“I don’t need this shit!” “I could find another place to live without getting my ass kicked for nothing!” Mickey says to himself. He grabs this knapsack he lifted off this kid a few weeks ago and starts throwing clothes and a few other things he doesn’t want to leave behind. 

Eventually Mickey walks out of his bedroom. Terry’s friends are all passed out on the couch except for one guy who looks like a zombie staring at the TV. He stops at the front door and looks upstairs where he is sure his father is sleeping and waves his middle finger. “I don’t need you, Fuck you dad!” and he walks out the door.


	2. Sure, Why The Fuck Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey leaves home and bumps into some friends.

Mickey walks out the door and starts walking down the block. He left without making a plan and is thinking about hitting the movie theater. A movie and some popcorn always made him feel better and it would give him some time to figure out his next move.

"Hey Mickey, Come here" Craig and a group of older kids start waving him over.

"This is Iggy's little brother" Craig said to his group of friends. Craig and Iggy hang out a lot. Iggy's even brought him to the house a few times. Not everyone in the neighborhood is brave enough to come to the Milkovich house.

"He's the one I told you the story about". "I was telling these guys about that time we got into that brawl near Green's Pub. You should have seen this kid man. He beat up this grown man, it was crazy".

The group of teens were checking Mickey out curiously. One of the girls looks at Mickey, "Are those tats on your hands real, what are you like 13 or something?".

"I'm 14 and yeah they're real" Mickey throws his fists forward so everyone can see his Fuck U-Up tats. The teens start screaming, "Oh my god those are real. Shit that is hot".

A blonde girl Mickey recognizes walks towards Craig and throws an arm around his waist. Craig pulls her closer and gives her a quick kiss. "Hey Mickey, I saw you leaving Lisa Manlos' house yesterday". "I thought you were with Angie Zago or something".

Mickey lets out a small laugh, "I'm not with anyone, I keep my options open". "I thought you were with Lip Gallagher".

Karen laughs "I like to keep my options open too". She rubs her hand across Craig's fingers.

Mickey has never really had many conversations with Karen Jackson except for a few times she has bought weed off of him. He's heard a few stories about her lately. She's been hanging out more this year and she's been running around with more dudes lately, girls too if the rumors are true. She lives in a nicer house, on a nicer street than his even if it is in Southside. He's never seen her mom (heard things about her too). She seems like she's kind of skanky but so are a lot of girls at his school. She does seem to not give a shit what anyone thinks either way. That he can respect. She's alright.

"Mickey, we're heading to this house on Cressent Ave. This guy Tremaine is having a party, you should come. I know he used to hang out with Colin and Jaime. Iggy's supposed to show up but who knows with him". Craig gives him an encouraging look.

Mickey knows who Tremaine is. He tagged along sometimes when he was hanging with Colin and Jaime. He was nice to Mickey, didn't treat him like he was a pain in the ass little kid like some of his brothers friends did.

Mickey can admit to himself now that he kind of had a crush on him then which is totally normal. I mean he was pretty badass. He was tall like his brothers but better looking. That guy had a nice body too. Tremaine used to work out with his brothers and Mickey couldn't help but notice his toned abs when he was lifting himself up on that pull up bar.

"Yeah, come with us. He's got the house to himself and he has loads of party favors". One of the girls in the group says. Karen looks at Mickey and nods.

Mickey thinks about it. He could blow off some steam, drink and it would give him a place to hang out tonight until he got in touch with Big Nick. Big Nick ran numbers and low level scams in the neighborhood. He would probably give Mickey a job. Big Nick doesn't like Terry at all but Mickey has done a few deliveries for him in the past. He'd probably take him in just to piss Terry off. Plus he's an underage kid who actually knows what he's doing, not some snot nosed beginner. He's already got street cred.

Party's in Southside tended to go all night until the morning. Mickey could get a little sleep on a couch or floor until he went looking for Big Nick tomorrow.

...and maybe he'd see Tremaine and say hi. It has been a while.

"Sure, why the fuck not!".

 

 


	3. Party Till it Hurts....So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets to have some fun.

After hanging out in Craig’s front yard for a while Mickey and the group go to the party. He’d only been outside of Tremaine’s house once when he and Iggy picked Tremaine up one day but Mickey recognized the house right away. There are a lot of people there already. There’s loud music playing and clouds of smoke in the air. Mickey recognizes some people from the neighborhood and some friends he knew through his brothers. Most of the crowd is older than him but not all. 

The inside of the house has the same set up as his but it’s cleaner and has a few pieces of decent furniture. Mickey says hi to a couple of people but hangs out with his group. They found a spot empty on a small couch. Mickey’s actually having a good time and thoughts of his father and not going home are pushed out of his mind. 

Karen pulls Craig’s arm, “Let’s dance, I love this song”. 

Craig leans down to Mickey and whispers “These two are into you, get on that”. He gets up and smiles at the group, “later”. 

Two of the girls in the group have been flirting with Mickey all night. One girl’s name is Lauren. Mickey had seen her around and thinks he spoke to her once before. Her hair was brown then though and now she’s a blonde. The other girl’s name is Tammy. She messes around with this kid named Randy. That kids such a douche and owes Mickey fifteen dollars. He’d have to keep an eye out for Randy. The group is getting smaller as people start prowling and coupling up. Lauren starts to get too clingy as she keeps finding ways to touch Mickey’s leg so he gets up to find more drinks. When Mickey goes to a table covered with bottles and cans he bumps into Lip Gallagher.

Mickey and Lip are not really friends. He doesn’t have anything against him either. He’s copied off of his work in class a few times and Lip never said anything which was cool. He has a big family like Mickey’s and he has a little brother that’s his sister's age. Lip and his brother don’t look much alike, his little brother has red hair and freckles (he’s kind of cute in a goofy way). Mickey and Mandy both have dark hair and blue eyes (people have mistaken them for twins). They look like their mom while his brothers all seem to look more like his father.

“Hey Mickey, I just saw your brother in the kitchen”, Lip points with his head. He’s got a drink in his hand and he’s looking around as he talks. 

“You looking for Karen, right”, Mickey said. Lip seemed to have it bad for that girl, too bad for him.

“Yeah, I just got here. You’ve seen her around?”

“I came here with her and a bunch of other people including that guy she’s dancing with, Craig”. Mickey said wondering if Lip got his meaning. He was supposed to be super smart or so everyone says.

“You all came here together, they been together the whole time?” At that moment Craig and Karen started making out on the dance floor and were doing more grinding than dancing. At this point most people were. Lip looks around not wanting to let Mickey see the disappointment on his face but Mickey does.

“Looks like it man”. “Those two girls over there are looking to hook up, you should get on that” Mickey taking Craig’s earlier words as his own.

“You not interested in them?” Lip asked. 

“Nah, I already got plans for later”. 

Lip smirks at Mickey thinking he’s got a girl already lined up for the end of the night and heads over to the girls. Mickey has no plans on hooking up with any girls tonight. Does he do it? Yes, but it’s usually when he’s coaxed by his brothers or father and want to shut them up. It’s not like Mickey can’t appreciate a pretty face but girls just don’t seem to turn him on. Mickey definitely likes sex and he likes to get off but when he hooks up with girls (lately it’s Lisa or Angie) he ends up thinking about toned manly bodies. He’s actually hooked up with several guys but that’s nobody’s business but his own. Most of the time it’s just one time and he doesn’t see them again but he’s had a few guys he’s been with more than once, that’s how he figured out what he liked best. He’s done both Top and bottom but he figured out pretty quick he liked to bottom most. The feelings were just more intense for him but then again any orgasm is better than no orgasm however it comes.

Mickey walks into the kitchen where Iggy is talking to a girl. “What the fuck are you doing here? Iggy grabs Mickey and pulls him towards him messing up mickey’s hair. 

“This little shit is my baby brother, he’s the cute one”. Iggy says and laughs. 

“Ah, fuck off me”, Mickey pushes Iggy away.

The girl laughs, “He’s the cute one with the dirty mouth”. 

“No I’m the cute one with the dirty mouth” Iggy says pulling the girl closer to him.

“Dad’s pissed you went to pick up that money for me”. 

“He’s home. I got his money on me, he can’t wait till I get there” Iggy shakes his head. “He knock you around some huh”. Iggy said noticing the reddish smudge on Mickey’s cheek. 

“Yeah, he was high and his friends were having a party in the living room. Mandy’s supposed to come home from Aunt Pam’s tomorrow”. 

“She’s getting dropped off. How long you staying here?” Iggy asked seeming more interested in his girl than in Mickey’s answer.

“I don’t know, probably not going home ever” 

“Relax man; don’t fuck up your buzz. Get high and hook up with someone. I saw you talking to those girls but you better get back to them cause that Gallagher kid is with them now. I’m leaving; I got better things to do”. Iggy pulled his girl’s hand (Mickey never learned her name) and they headed out the back door.

“You want another drink”, a voice from behind Mickey asks. Mickey doesn’t know this guy but he’s smiling down at Mickey and he’s holding a bottle of Vodka. 

“Sure, I need a refill”. He hands over his red cup.

“I saw you talking to Iggy, you his brother? You don’t look anything alike. I’m Max”. He hands Mickey a cup filled to the brim with Vodka.

"I'm Mickey, thanks", Mickey takes the cup from Max but notices how Max's finger brushes on Mickey's hand as he hands over the cup. 

Max smiles down at Mickey and stares directly into Mickey's eyes, "I've never seen you at one of Tremaine's parties I'd have remembered".

"Yeah you would have". Mickey has gotten better at recognizing when a guy was interested in him but this guy was pretty obvious about it anyway. He was a good looking guy, nice brown eyes and really short hair. He had a scar near his eyebrow and was taller than him, probably Iggy's age. 

A lot of guys in Southside messed around with other dudes, more than Mickey ever thought before but it wasn't something you put out in public. Hearing Terry talk about how much he hated gay people from an early age taught him that lesson real quick.

"Shit is that Mickey? Damn it's been more than a year since I last saw you". Tremaine, host of the party and former crush walks over. He grabs Mickey and pulls him in for a hug. Mickey unexpectedly surprised by Tremaine fell forward into the hug gripping Tremaine by the bicep to catch himself. 

"Sorry man didn't see me coming huh" Tremaine laughed and let Mickey go. "Looks like you been drinking too".

Mickey laughed, "Fuck you, I can handle my liquor".

"He looks like he could handle a lot", Max said to Tremaine exchanging a quick look.

Mickey sees the look exchanged but ignores it. The vodka he’s drinking is giving him a nice warm feeling in his chest. He hands his cup to Max and smiles “Need a refill man”. Tremaine and Max laugh and they all get refills.

“You look different from the last time I saw you, growing up fast. You’re a man now. I heard you been making moves with your brothers, making some money for yourself now”.

“Mickey, me and you need to catch up. Let’s grab a bottle and head to my room. I’ve got my good weed stashed in there. Better than what I’m passing around out here”.

“That sounds good to me too” says Max, Tremaine looks at him for a minute or two. 

“I haven’t seen Mickey in forever; we have a lot to catch up on. You should catch up with Leeman. He was looking for you earlier”. Mickey notices the two exchange another look. Max looks a bit disappointed. The exchange seems a little weird but Mickey shrugs it off. Who knows what’s up between the two but it’s not his problem. 

“I’ve got these primo pills. I’m not passing these around just selling but you’re my VIP’s. It will make you feel like you’re visiting heaven. One for me, one for you Mick and Max here’s two. One for you and for Leeman or whoever you want to give it to”. 

Max looks at them both and then nods ok, no problem. Tremaine and Mickey both pop their pills and take a swig from their drinks. Max takes the small baggie from Tremaine. He leans in and whispers something in Tremaine’s ear. “It was good talking to you Mickey. I hope I see you around real soon”. He smiles at Mickey and gives Tremaine a last look before he walks away.

Tremaine grabs a bottle from the table. “I’ve got beers in my room too but I put out all my liquor for the party”. 

He tells Mickey to follow him and he does. Mickey’s already feeling nice and light headed from the liquor he’s been drinking but he knows the pill Tremaine just gave him should be kicking in soon. He’ll probably end up hanging with Tremaine and crashing in his room. Mickey thought earlier he might be hooking up with Max but this was cool. Mickey felt kind of smug for a moment. This was Tremaine’s party. He was hot, older and these were all his friends but he just wanted to be alone with Mickey as if his company was better than everyone else’s there. 

Mickey followed Tremaine up the stairs leading to his bedroom. He couldn’t help checking Tremaine out from behind comparing how he looked now to when he saw him last. He looked in better shape from what Mickey could tell. Tremaine’s looks always appealed to Mickey. It seemed like he could be mixed race, he had a light brown complexion, big brown eyes and curly hair but his mom was white. He never heard anything about his father though. Whoever he looked like it looked good on him. 

Tremaine pulls out keys from his pocket and unlocks his bedroom door. He walks into the room first, turns on a lamp and puts his arm around Mickey ushering him in. He turns around and locks the door. Mickey notices but walks into the dimly lit room without saying anything and plops on the bed. 

Tremaine laughs “Make yourself comfortable. I’ve already got some joints rolled up”. He hands the bottle over to Mickey, “Are you feeling that high yet?”

Mickey is feeling great right now. This was just what he needed. His whole body feels light and tingly and any stress he felt earlier has melted away. He chuckled thinking running away was a great idea. 

Tremaine lights up, “What you thinking about laughing over there”. He sits on the bed by Mickey and passes him the joint. Mickey was unaware he had laughed out loud. He takes a few hits and passes it back to Tremaine. 

“Nothing really just I’m here with you. You didn’t mind me hanging out with you and my brothers before?”

“No you were funny as shit and I liked the way you used to look at me”.

It seemed to Mickey like Tremaine was flirting with him but that thought just didn’t seem right. I mean he was his brother’s friend but Mickey couldn’t deny the way Tremaine’s eyes were staring at his lips. Mickey was definitely not making a move. If the vibes he thought Tremaine was giving him were real then he’d make a move on Mickey. If not then at least he was still getting high, Win Win situation either way. 

“How’s that?” Mickey asked his voice a bit slurred.

“Like you liked what you saw”. 

Mickey didn’t say anything back. He would probably have been embarrassed had he not felt so good at that moment that he really didn’t give a shit. Tremaine put’s the joint out into the ashtray and places it on the floor. 

“You should get comfortable. You’re not going anywhere like this”. Tremaine stares at Mickey as he pulls his boots on to his lap and starts pulling them off. He keeps Mickey’s feet in his lap.

“Is that better?” Tremaine’s voice sounds huskier and he’s staring at Mickey with lust. This is not Mickey’s imagination. This is not the alcohol or the drugs. Mickey swears he can hear his heart beating in his chest. His skin is feeling warmer, the room is feeling warmer actually and he hears a voice in his head “fuck it make a move”. 

“Yeah better”, Mickey moves his foot slowly back then forth in Tremaine’s lap rubbing down lightly against his groin. 

Tremaine sighs and his eyes close, then he moans. “That feels good too”. Oh yeah, he’s definitely hard right now. 

Feeling Tremaine get harder as he rubs him makes Mickey hard as well. Tremaine opens his eyes and moves Mickey’s feet off of his lap in opposite directions moving his body closer between Mickey’s legs. 

“Is this ok?” he asks. Mickey slides down against the pillows behind him as Tremaine twists himself so that he is climbing over Mickey placing his arms on both sides of Mickey’s face.

Mickey nods but then makes himself answer so Tremaine doesn’t think he wants him to stop “Yeah, I’m good”. Tremaine lowers himself pressing his body down on Mickey’s and starts to kiss him. Mickey generally doesn’t let people kiss him. It makes Mickey think of romantic comedies where people are in love and don't have sex but make love. Mickey doesn’t make love – he fucks but it feels really good and Tremaine isn’t just anybody so he makes an exception. 

They keep making out for a while and then Tremaine pulls off Mickey’s lips and starts to trail kisses down his neck. He pulls off Mickey’s shirt and then stops to pull off his own. He slides his tongue down Mickey’s chest and keeps going lower until he reaches Mickey’s jeans. Mickey lifts up as much as he could to help but feels dazed at this point. Right now Mickey just wants to feel, it’s all he can think about. Hands, lips, tongue. The need to feel is overwhelming right now.

Tremaine pulls Mickey's pants and socks off. He quickly pulls the rest of his clothes off as well so they are now skin to skin. Nothing between them. 

Tremaine leans over Mickey again but reaches into his small desk next to his bed and pulls out a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. Mickey’s hands are rubbing up and down Tremaine’s chest and abs just exploring while Tremaine tears the condom open and puts it on. He pours lube on himself and between Mickey’s legs. It’s cold and gets Mickey’s attention. Right now his whole body is feeling hot and the coolness feels great. Tremaine pushes his fingers into him in and out for a few minutes before he slides himself in. 

Mickey gasps at that moment and stares up at Tremaine’s face over him as he starts to move. Mickey’s eyes scroll down to look at his abs and hips moving, watching the movements before he snaps out of his trance and begins to move in sync with him. Tremaine’s movements become faster and Mickey could see slick sweat forming on Tremaine’s forehead and could feel a little sliding down the muscles of his back. 

Mickey changes his movement and it feels better, deeper. 

Tremaine moans, “Jesus”. 

He lowers his arms so he is now closer to Mickey wrapping his arms under his body tightly, “I knew it, I knew you’d feel this good”. Mickey can hear moaning and realizes it’s not just Tremaine but himself moaning more than he usually allows himself. Mickey’s arms are clutched tightly around Tremaine and their movements keep getting faster and faster. 

Mickey feels sharp zings through his groin that shoot up through his body as he feels himself orgasm. He feels his release and it feels like such a relief, like he was holding something in he needed to just let go. He holds tightly still as Tremaine buries his face into Mickey’s neck while continuously pumping in and out until he orgasm’s as well. 

They both lay still while their breathing begins to slow down. Mickey can feel sweat between their bodies and the weight of Tremaine’s body on top of his but he doesn’t move. 

Tremaine looks at Mickey and smiles. He kisses his lips and nips at the bottom lip with his teeth before he rolls over to his side giving Mickey some breathing room. Mickey feels his thighs twitch a little and he looks to see if Tremaine notices. He does notice and as he crawls off the bed rubs his hand down Mickey’s thigh and smirks. 

Tremaine grabs the bottle of vodka and takes a few gulps and then brings it to Mickey as he sits on the bed next to him. Mickey pushes himself up to sit and takes a gulp himself. They light up the rest of the joint from earlier and finish it while they recuperate. Mickey feels so light, so relaxed right now. 

Tremaine starts to stroke Mickey’s shoulders and chest and it feels very good. 

“I know how we can cool down, want to have some fun” Tremaine asks as he slides off the bed slowly to reach into the mini fridge in the corner of his room.

Mickey starts to feel a sizzling heat building. He feels it under his skin, on his skin. 

“Mickey” Tremaine says his name. Mickey glances over hearing his name and reaches his hand out “come here”……………


	4. And Then That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the party, stays at the party

Light streams through the window shades hitting Mickey’s face. His eyes are closed but he can feel the sunlight hitting him and he’s not ready to wake up yet. Uh, this bed feels so good he could just sleep forever.

He turns his face the other way on the pillow and slowly starts opening his eyes. First thing he sees is Tremaine across from him in a deep sleep. 

“Da fuck”, he whispers to himself. Where the hell? Oh shit, he had sex with….

Mickey looks again. Oh that happened! He had sex with Tremaine. More than once and it was good, really good. 

His head is feeling heavy right now though. His body is feeling a little sore and he doesn’t want to move from this bed but his throat is so dry. He starts to move out of the bed slowly so he doesn’t wake up Tremaine. He looks over again; Tremaine looks dead to the world. 

Mickey’s out of the bed now and trying to get his head together. He drank more last night than he usually does plus the weed and the pill he took. He definitely parties because the Milkovich’s know how to throw one down but he usually pace’s himself. 

His skin feels sticky but that’s to be expected except he feels sticky pretty much all over. He looks down at his legs and see’s red. Mickey stops to think for a minute. Is this blood? I didn’t get into a fight or anything. He creeps into the adjoining bathroom that’s in Tremaine’s room. 

Mickey closes the door quietly. He splashes water on his face and drinks heavy gulps with his hands. Then he looks in the full view mirror. This doesn’t really look like blood. The color is a light red almost pink and there are too many streams and splotches in random places. There are some splotches on his chest and his neck. There are lines that must have run down his thighs, butt and a few spots on his arms. He smells his arm and then licks it. It tastes sweet. He’s thinking maybe this is some fruity lube or something.

He walks back in the room to find his clothes and plans to sneak back in the bathroom for a quick shower. Mickey starts to pick up his clothes when Tremaine wakes up and starts to pull himself up to a sitting position against the headboard. “Morning”, he rubs his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Morning”, Mickey looks at the clock. “It’s 8:25”. Mickey see’s Tremaine’s eyes looking at him up and down appreciatively when he remembers that he is standing there naked holding his clothes in his hands. 

“I had a good time with you, hope you did too. It got a little messy though”. Tremaine says and lets out a laugh still staring at Mickey.

“Yeah, what the fuck is this sticky shit?”

Tremaine moves to get off the bed. He leans over and grabs some trash from the side of the bed. It looks like condom wrappers and some white wrappers as well.

“It was hot in here, I wanted Cherry popsicles. Don’t you remember? You were pretty high”. Tremaine gets up and drops the wrappers in the trash. He walks towards Mickey and he’s not wearing anything at all. Mickey bites down on his lip. The view is very nice.

“I licked it off of you”. He touches a spot of red on Mickey’s chest. “Guess I didn’t lick enough, you want to take a shower? I got work today but not until noon”. 

Mickey looks up, “Yeah sure and I do remember…some of it”. Tremaine smiles at him and gives him a light tap kiss. He walks to the dresser and tosses Mickey a towel.

Mickey takes a shower and gets dressed. He feels hung over and just wants to go home but realizes his plan wasn’t to go home. It was to find Big Nick, get some work and find a place to stay. Now it’s just all coming back to him. He was so angry at his dad yesterday but today Mickey’s just so tired.

“You ok?” Tremaine’s voice knocks Mickey out of his own thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little out of it”. Someone knocks on the front door. 

“Hold on”, Tremaine motions Mickey to stay put and leaves to answer the door. He comes back, “its Iggy. He asked if you crashed here cause you didn’t come home. He’s waiting outside man”.

“You’re gonna keep this to yourself right”. Mickey likes Tremaine, he’s always been a stand-up guy but he has to be careful. He has to make sure.

Tremaine sits on the bed next to Mickey, “Listen, this is our business. I don’t talk about my business and I won’t be talking about yours. I know what your dad is like and this neighborhood. You never heard nothing about me right? I keep my business private. Make sure you do too!”

“Maybe next party you’ll come by again”. Tremaine places his hand on the back of Mickey’s neck lightly and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Mickey grabs his knapsack from the living room on the way out and then remembers something. “Hey, what did Max whisper to you last night?”

“He said you had pretty eyes and that I owed him one”. 

Mickey smiled at that, “Oh, nice catching up with you”. He smirked and walked out the door.

Iggy was waiting in the car when he got outside. Mickey got in the passenger seat and watched Iggy light up a cigarette. “Took you long enough, you look like shit”.

“I got fucked up and stayed over”.

“Looks like you hooked up last night”. 

“Huh, what?” Mickey looked forward not looking directly at Iggy.

Iggy pulls Mickey’s shirt at the collar and laughs. 

Mickey looks in the interior mirror and sees a purple mark on his collarbone. He nervously pulls the collar of his shirt over the mark.

“You hooked up with one of those girls, I fucking knew it”, Iggy blows smoke in Mickey’s face. 

“Yeah so, mind your business”. 

“Calm your nuts. You looked pissed last night and I didn’t see you this morning at the house. I thought you might be thinking about doing something stupid like not coming home ever”. Iggy tried to reenact how he thought Mickey said those words last night. 

His brothers were always harassing him. That’s the problem with being the littlest brother both in age and size. 

“I was thinking about it”. Mickey said staring out the window.

“Look, dad’s a crazy fucker but he’s our father. There’s lots of crazy fuckers out there but they’re not related to you. I used to think our house was shit but then when I went to Juvie the first time I missed it. I missed my room, my bed; I even missed your cranky ass. You don’t get no privacy and you can’t trust nobody there. Our house is not the best but it’s not the worst either. Least you know what to expect”.

“You read a fortune cookie this morning, sounding all wise and shit”, Mickey said stealing a cigarette from Iggy’s pack.

“Shut the fuck up, come on”. Iggy grabs his pack and stuffs it in his pocket before Mickey steals anymore. He parks and they head into the house. 

Iggy and Mickey walk in. Terry’s sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking at the newspaper. He looks up, “Iggy you got that money”. Iggy hands over the cash he picked up yesterday.

Terry looks at Mickey for a moment, “You hungry, Mandy’s cooking eggs, got some coffee too”. 

“Iggy bring me some aspirin, for your brother too. He looks like shit”.

Mickey knows this is as close to an apology as he’ll ever get but he’ll take it. 

Iggy gives him two aspirin and he takes them with his coffee and toast. Mickey’s exhausted so he goes to his room.

Iggy’s right, it’s not the best but it’s not the worst either.

Least he knows what to expect


End file.
